


Tell Me

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Thane works Shepard up and then takes control of the situation. NSFW!





	

"Come on, tell me!" Shepard pleaded, half joking and half annoyed. "You have to have an actual reason why you don't like that sniper rifle model. Just "I don't like it" doesn't work for me."

Thane was silent but smiling as he watched Shepard grow more frustrated in front of him.

They walked into her cabin and Shepard stopped and stood in front of him, her arms folded.

"Tell me!" She said again.

Thane looked her up and down, grateful they were finally alone.

Without uttering a word he picked her up underneath her legs and slammed her into the wall, crashing his lips onto hers.

Shepard tried to utter another "tell me" but it only came out as a low whisper between frantic kisses. Now she could only focus on his lips on hers, the heat building up inside of her. Their tongues intertwined and her breathing grew heavy, moans escaping out between kisses. She could never get used to how quickly he could render her helpless.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her to the bed, dropping her down onto it. He immediately leaned down to kiss her neck, and she gasped at the contact. Her hands frantically searched for something to grab and settled on his clothes, tugging at his tight shirt and attempting to pull it over his head. He helped her while never taking his lips off her skin, quickly throwing his shirt across the room and continuing to kiss along her collarbone.

Shepard tried to find words, but her brain and body felt like they were on fire, short circuiting from the pleasure of his lips on her skin.

Thane slid both his hands under her shirt and pulled it up, kissing gently along her stomach as he pushed her shirt and bra up and over her head. She was so turned on that her body no longer felt ticklish, just overwhelmed with joy at any touch from him.

"Thane..." Was all she could whisper as his lips moved to her breasts, taking time to kiss every inch of each one. She pulled at his shoulder to bring his face back up to hers so she could kiss him again. She was desperate for more contact, anywhere and everywhere.

Their lips never parting, Thane tugged at her pants zipper and buttons, pulling them down to her ankles. She kicked her pants off with her feet and immediately reached down to wriggle out of the rest of her clothing, frantically trying to get as much of her skin on his as possible. While she did this, Thane quickly removed the rest of his clothes and kicked them onto the floor, burying his lips in her neck. He bit down gently on her earlobe, Shepard letting out a soft sigh in response.

Shepard opened her legs for him and he quickly put himself into her. She gasped at his entrance, shutting her eyes as he filled her.

Thane let out a quiet moan as he pushed himself further into her, kissing her again and again.

"Oh, Shepard..." He sighed, burying his head into her shoulder.

Shepard wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer to her, space between them almost impossible to find now. 

They rocked back and forth together, lips parting only to take ragged breaths.

Listening to Thane's cries of pleasure was almost more than Shepard could bear. Calling out his name over and over again was all she could manage to do as he took over every inch of her body. Every single one of her senses felt like it was overheating, all she could think about was how desperately she wanted him closer to her.

Their lips pulled apart and they looked directly into each other's eyes, both of their gazes filled with desire.

Thane's gaze moved down her body, her breasts bouncing gently as he continued to thrust into her and her hips rocking rhythmically along with him.

Shepard reached up and gently ran her fingers along the sensitive parts of his neck, then down his chest. She felt the outline of each muscle, tracing it with her fingers.

Thane increased in pace and Shepard let out a pleased moan, her skin blushing all over.

"Kiss me." She sighed, Thane quickly complying.

Their lips were still connected when he hit just the right place over and over again and Shepard cried out, barely able to breathe.

Thane's hunger for her only increased as he saw her reach her climax, increasing his speed as her hands tightly gripped the sheets behind her.

His moans grew in volume and watching Shepard completely lose herself beneath him was enough to push himself over the edge. He let out a quick breath and kissed her again right before he finished.

They pulled apart from each other, still gasping for breath. Thane laid next to Shepard and she curled up into him, kissing him a few more times.

"I only wouldn't tell you because seeing you all worked up like that was _really_ working for me." Thane teased between heavy breaths.

"Jerk." Shepard said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling herself close to him again.


End file.
